


All I need is you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds derek bloody and broken and they fall on love as he nurses him back to health</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction please comment! :)

It was friday and stiles had been in such a rush for the bell to ring 8th period that his literacy teacher told him that if he bounced his leg any faster that it would fall off. Finally the bell rang and he burst from the classroom doors and into the hall hurrying towards his jeep as if his life depended on it he finally reached his baby and started driving to his house going the long way through the forest instead of the busy highway.

on his way home he took in the beautiful forest around him loving how the leaves were just starting to turn red and about a mile and a half away from his house he suddenly had a feelimg of sadness overcome his calm mood he knew that he wasnt feeling it himself it was someone nearby he looked over in the direction that the sadness was coming from and saw...... Derek he was a bloody heap on the floor his clothes torn to shreds and his body covered in claw and teeth marks he jumped out of his geep and ran toward Derek,

Derek was nocked unconscious so stiles hauled him up by his armpits and draged him toward his geep once he got to it he opened the passenger side door and hefted Derek onto the seat and buckled him in he ran to his door and started the car back up and raced down the road thinking up all the healing spells he knew until he thought of just the one he needed he pulled up to the driveway with the tires making a screeching noise against the pavement he hurried around to dereks door pushed it open and to his utter distress saw that none of the werewolves wounds were healing like they shouldve been.

he unbuckled Derek hefted him out of the car and dragged him towards his porch he finally made it into the house he dragged Derek as quickly as he could to the kitchen and laid him down as gently as possible on the kitchen table as soon as he had free use of his arms he searched around frantically for the ingridents he needed to preform the spell he finally got what he needed and headed over to Derek, he set fire to the herbs he had gathered and whispered ancient latin while he concentrated on how he wanted Dereks wounds to close how he wanted him to be just normal sourwolf Derek.

 once the spell was completed stiles was exhausted but happy to see Derek's wounds starting to heal he dragged derek over to the couch but he realized to late that derek had unconsciously wrapped his arms around stiles and stiles being the clutz he is tripped and fell on the couch with derek on top of him he didnt even try to get derek off of him he knew he was too heavy and he couldnt use magic to help himself because he had depleted his reserves when he healed derek so he got comfortable wrapped his arm around dereks waist and baried his head in the crook of dereks neck glad that he finally got to do what he'd been wishing for, for months ...... spend time alone with derek and that was his last thought as he drifted off into the deep darkness of sleep


	2. The price of magic (& love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles found out that dereks wounds were worse than he thought and thats not counting the ones inside his head

Stiles felt something big and warm moving against him he opened his eyes to the living room ceiling and he felt Derek moving against his side and sometime in the night they had apparently shifted positions and now Derek was curled against his side instead of on top of him like he was last night

Derek was crying in his sleep stiles felt the silent tears sliding down is throat              he moved so that he was now facing him Derek had started whimpering when stiles moved away from his arms the sound coming from Derek melted his heart and he was gonna go back into Derek's arms but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scratches up and along Derek's arms he scooted a little further back to see the rest of dereks body and found that it was also covered in the same bloody marks stiles felt anger start to burn In his chest he couldnt believe that someone would do this to Derek but he shoved that deep down and focused on a spell that could heal Derek.

his last spell obviously didn't so he kept thinking until he finally thought of one that would work so he took Derek's face in his hands immediately Derek's whimpering stopped stiles channeled his magic and started the spell: "love that's shinning love that's bright take away my health tonight come bring away my lovers fright take away his helpless blight" he ended the spell with a kiss on Derek's lips it was as soon as their lips touched theirs was a bright flare of light as he played with Derek's tounge and felt the life force being sucked right out of him after he pulled his lips away from Derek's he was exhausted and the last thing his brain registered was the sound of Derek's voice 

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Derek woke to a bright light and stiles tounge in his mouth and was suprised that he felt butterflies and felt love springing forth in his chest but then stiles broke their kiss and fell against the couch (which he dosent remember how he arrived on said couch)  he was about to talk  Stiles head in his hands when he realized that stiles was unconscious he also was white as a sheet and when Derek felt his forehead he flinched back because it burned his hand he didn't know why stiles was like this and then it hit him like a bullet  _Kate she attacked me he must've found me on his way home... And used magic to heal me_  Derek got to his feet and instantly fell over Kate had attacked him with magic the forbidden kind so he was still pretty banged up

he got up slowly leaning on the couches arm for support he shuffled over to the kitchen and found an ice pack and a bottle of water for stiles in the fridge he put the ice pack to stiles's forehead and swore he could hear sizzling he got stiles to drink the water but it took some coaxing to get him to open his lips after he and set the water on the table by the couch stiles started making frightened noises and sweat started beading on his forehead Derek couldn't stand to see him so scared so he got back on the couch and wrapped his arms around him protectivley and stiles stopped stalking and leaned into Derek's embrace and rested his head against Derek's neck  _well might as well go back to sleep ....... I am pretty tired_  and that was his last thought as he slipped into darkness for the second time that day.


End file.
